


*insert crime here*

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Criminal AU, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Guns, M/M, Mafia Akatsuki, Mafia Everyone, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Kakashi and his teammates were captured and his civilian boyfriend was caught in the middle of it.-KakaObi weeks 2020 day 10Prompt Criminal with a Katekyo Hitman Reborn AU!
Relationships: Akatsuki & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Kudos: 110
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	*insert crime here*

Kakashi feels his flames stir, barely controlled rage overcoming his senses. It takes his full concentration not to lash out to the bastards that captured him and his other teammates, and worst of all Obito. Who is a civilian. Granted, he’s a widely known figure among the criminal underworld, especially Japan and Russia but also spread to Italy and China, and he’s publicly dating Obito- like, extremely public- but he always made sure people understood of Obito’s not-involvement with any kind of criminal operation.

Rin shifts closer to him, her Sun and Lightning a comforting presence. Despite the flame blocking technology, their Bond is still strong. The others follow as well, Anko making sure to drag a still unconscious Obito into the circle.

“Well, about time you woke up,” a man drones. He’s dressed in a plain suit, tousled brown hair pulled back by pins. He’s holding a gun in his hand and hi eyes flicker orange. “Name’s Damian.”

“What do you want,” Kakashi snarls, and Damian chuckles.

“I need Guardians, you see. My last ones all broke.” Damian pouts, hsi eyes greedy. “You all are the strongest I could find that were within my abilities to capture, as well as being Skyless and unaffiliated. A perfect match!”

Kakashi feels disgusted. “Go fuck yourself.”

“Then you won’t mind if your friend over there dies,” Damian says, pointing is gun at Obito’s head. Kakashi stiffens, and he can feel the others’ flames stirring in anger. With their hands and feet tied up, they’re all unable to move. Unable to fight.

Then, the wall explodes and a man walks in, long blond hair tied up in a half up-do and a bionic eye in place of his left. Storm flames flash around him, as well as dozens of little red boxes. He wears a completely black suit, the only flashes of colours being the red cloud stitched on his chest. “Fuckers,” he greets. 

Damian looks pale. “Mad Bomber Deidara.”

“Yo, just here to get idiot boss back,” Deidara says. “Oi Tobi! I know you ain’t sleepin’. Get the fuck up and out of here.”

For a while, no one answers, then Obito shifts and cracks an eye open. “You’re always so charming, Deidei.”

Deidara blinks once, twice. “If it weren’t for the laws of this nation, I would’ve slaughtered you.”

“You’re a wanted criminal with charges of terrorism, property destruction and murder,” Obito nonchalantly points out, stretching his muscles. He gets up and dusts himself off.

“What the fuck is going on,” Damian snarls. He angrily points at Obito. “You’re a civvie!”

“Nice joke buddy,” another voice pipes up. A well built man walks in through the hole Deidara made, with dark skin and spiked up black hair. He’s wearing all black, only with a vest instead of a jacket, with the shirt’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows and showing tattooed arms. The cloud stitched on his vest is a light blue.

“Hey Kisame!” Obito cheerfully waves at him, and Kisame gives him a two fingered salute.

“What’s the joke!” Damian demands, and Obito snorts.

“You’re slooow,” Obito wines. 

Another man walks in, with a build similar to Kisame’s and skin a tone lighter but covered in heavy stitching. His mouth and nose are covered by a metallic mask. He’s wearing black t-shirt instead of a shirt and has a indigo cloud stitched on the chest. “You’re taking too long. Time is money and we’re wasting it.

“Kakuzu,” Obito acknowledges, and Kakuzu throws a box at him. A flash of orange gold blinds them all, and once they reopen their eyes Obito is wearing a three piece suit, all in black with an orange cloud stitched on the jacket’s chest. An elegant eyepatch is over his left eye. “I need a smoke. Or maybe vodka.”

“We have a new deal for both,” Kisame supplies. “Konan is taking care of it.”

Obito nods, and without warning shoots at Damina straight to the head, the gun in his hand appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

“Obito, what the fuck?!” Kakashi asks, shock clear on his face.

“What.”

“You just shot that man,” Rin weakly says, and Obito looks at her in confusion. 

“Of course I did. I mean, Akatsuki isn’t exactly the picture of sanity nor of morality, but what he was planning was just plain disgusting.”

“Akatsuki?” Asuma mutters, then realisation hits him. Out loud, he asks, “that Akatsuki? Fajar?”

Obito nods. “We have deals in every major crime syndacate around the world. Akatsuki in Japan, Fajar in Africa, Rassvet in Russia, Alba in Italy, Dawn in America, Daybreak in the UK, Tiānliàng in China. Same name, different languages.”

“As informational as that was,” another male voice drawls, a redhead appearing from the hole in the wall. “We have to go.”

“Right,” Obito agrees, and with a flesh of orange flames the chains binding his friends are petrified and crumbled. “Let’s go.”

Kakashi is the first who follows.

**Author's Note:**

> AU NOTES
> 
> Here are my Hc for everyone's flame type and what they do, as well as their nationality
> 
> \- Obito: Sky, Cloud, Mist, Sun; Akatsuki's Boss; Italo-Japanese with English ancestry  
> \- Kakashi : Cloud, Storm; Assassin; Japanese Russian  
> \- Rin: Sun, Lightning; Doctor and Poison Expert; Korean  
> \- Asuma: Rain; Bodyguard; Arabian Japanese  
> \- Anko: Mist, Storm; Torture and Interrogation; Japanese-Chinese  
> \- Deidara: Storm; Explosion Expert; Japanese American  
> \- Kisame: Rain; Assassin; Latin American with Japanese ancestry  
> \- Kakuzu: Lightning; Tech Development; Indian with Japanese ancestry  
> \- Sasori: Cloud, Rain; Undercover mission; Anglo-Japanese  
> \- Konan: Cloud; criminal lawyer; Japanese


End file.
